Super Smash Ultimate High
by GenerateRandomUsername
Summary: Link had finally made to the high school of his dreams. The Super Smash Ultimate High. He isn’t gonna have a dream life here since the school is filled with misteries. Blackmailing, Bullying and a Title to keep why is the man behind this doing this?


**CHAPEMTER 1: A NEW SCHOOL WITH NEW JOURNEYS**

Hi, I'm Link, I'm a young tall, 18 year old blonde man. Today is a great day for me, I finally got accepted at the best high ever! The Super Smash Bros Ultimate High! Or SSBU High for short. I'm finally here, can't wait to meet new friends and fight in tourneys.

**Toon: **Don't get too excited big bro we still aren't there and you should focus on driving!

That is my youngest brother Toon, He is pretty short, he is 16 years old and blonde like me.

**Link: **Eh? Oh sorry, I'm just so excited to meet new people!

**Young: **Man, you just get excited for almost anything you know.

And that's my other brother Young. He is also short and blonde, it's in the family you know.

**Link: **What aren't you guys excited?

**Toon: **Yeah of course we are but remember you are entering late at second year. We are going in till first.

**Link: **Aww man, I'm gonna have less time here.

**Young: **Nah don't worry this school also has a college so don't worry.

**Link: **Great.

**Toon: **Look we're here!

**Link: **Woah, it's huge!

**Young: **Well let's get off and go in, we don't wanna be late on our first day.

**Link: **Yeah I guess you are right about that.

And so we got off my car and we entered the building. There were so many people here it was great. I really couldn't wait to make some friends. Well I didn't have to wait too much as a brown haired guy walked to me followe by an almost exact copy of him except he had black hair.

Hey it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Pit.

**Link: **Nice to meet you too, I'm Link and the two kids behind me are my too little brother Young and Toon.

**Toon: **Hi

**Young: **Hello!

**Pit: **Nice to meet you all. Oh I almost forgot, the black haired guy besides me is my almost twin brother Dark.

**Dark: **Sup.

**Pit: **Hey Link what class are you on?

**Link: **I don't know yet.

**Pit: **Really, then follow me to the chart were you can check.

**Link: **Alright.

So we followed Pit were I saw the chart with all of the classes. I luckily ended up with Pit and Dark, nice to be with someone you know. Toon and Young ended up together which is great for them, I really hope they have fun while I'm not there.

**Link: **Huh, seems I'm with you Pit.

**Pit: **Really sweet!

**Dark: **Hey Pit shouldn't you tell Link how everyone is divided.

**Pit: **Oh yeah you don't know since you are new.

**Link: **Don't know what?

**Pit: **It's easier to show follow me.

So I said goodbye to Young and Toon and followed Pit and Dark to our classroom.

**Pit: **Alright let me show you.

**Pit: **I'm about to tell you how the students divided themselves in groups. First over there we have the Sportsmen or Popular boys whatever you prefer, they are composed of: Bowser, the turtle; Ganondorf, their leader and the tall dark man with pointy nose; Ridley, the dragon, Dark, he goes there sometimes and sometimes with me; King K Rool, the green fat crocodile; and Snake, out of all of them, excluding Dark, he is the least annoying and bothersome one.

**Link: **Alright, what about them

**Pit: **Oh the girls in the back. They are what we call them "Princesses". You have Peach, the blonde one in pink; Daisy, the brunette in orange; Zelda, the blonde one with white; Lucina, the blue haired one; Corrin F, the white haired girl; Samus, the blonde girl in blue; and Palutena, the green haired one.

**Dark: **Pit has a crush on her.

**Pit: **Shut up Dark!

**Link: **Heh. And who are those in the back?

**Pit: **Oh them. They are my friends. Let me inteoduce you to them.

**Dark: **Well I'm going with my group, talk to you both later.

**Pit: **Alright.

We walk to the group of people in the back. I can swear that when we passed by the group pf girls one of them looked at me.

Hey Pit who is your blonde friend here?

**Pit: **Him? He is Link, he is new this year.

**Link: **Hi, and you all are?

**Pit: **Oh them. Let me tell you. The one in red overalls is Mario. The one in green overalls is Mario's younger brother Luigi. The one with the spiky yellow hair is Cloud, you could consider him one of the Sport guys but he hangs with us more. The red haired one is Roy and the blue haired one is Marth.

**Link: **Nice to meet you all.

**Marth: **Nice to meet you too Link.

**Mario: **Yeah Link nice to me...

Alright everyone please take a seat.

**Link: **Who is he?

**Pit: **Oh he is our teacher and Mario's father, Dr Mario.

**Link: **Ok got it

**Dr Mario: **Today we have a new student in class, if he would like to come and present himself it would be great.

**Pit: **Go!

**Link: **Oh right.

I get off my chair and walk to the front standing besides Dr Mario.

**Dr Mario: **Would you like to present yourself?

**Link: **Sure. I'm Link. I come from Hyrule.

**Peach(Whipers): **Hey Zelda you are also from Hyrule.

**Zelda (Whisper): **Yeah I know.

**Link: **I'm the oldest of three brothers and I'm really looking forward to meeting you all this year.

**Dr Mario: **Alright you can take your seat.

I walk back to my seat besides Pit.

**Dr** **Mario: **Alright class today we are going to learn about the Secret Power of the **FINAL SMASH.**

1 hour and 30 minutes later...

RING RING*

**Dr Mario: **Well that's the bell, enjoy your lunch.

**Link: **Phew that was quite an interesting class, a final smah wonder how you get it.

**Pit: **Hey Link wanna come go eat with us.

**Link: **Sure I'm coming just let me pack my things!

**Pit: **Alright see ya at the cafeteria!

I start packing my things when Zelda walks to me.

**Zelda: **So you're from Hyrule huh?

**Link: **Yeah I am from Hyrule.

**Zelda: **Mind if I ask what school you were in before this one?

**Link: **Well I used to attend the Hyrule Academy.

**Zelda: **Alright thanks, have a nice day.

**Link: **Bye...

**Link: **That was a bit weird wonder what she needed that for.

—Outside in the patio—

**Ganondorf: **So Zelda ypu got me the info of the new guy.

**Zelda: **Yeah.

**Ganondorf: **Well what did you get?

**Zelda: **Umm... Well he used to attend the Hyrule Academy. And he had a symbol on his right hand.

**Ganondorf: **Thanks for the information Zelda, you are more useful than you seem to be, I'll inform you when I need your help.

**Zelda: **Why do you need this information.

**Ganondorf: **Why should I tell you?

**Zelda: **Tell me or I won't give you information anymore.

**Ganondorf: **You think you can deal with me. If you won't give me information I'll just give out your secret.

**Zelda: **You wouldn't.

**Ganondorf: **I would.

**Zelda: **Fine, tell me when you need more info.

**Ganondorf: **Thank you, now go.

Zelda leaves.

**Ganondorf: **Hmm... With the info about the new guy I'll get I won't need to worry about losing my place as champion of the Campus.

—Cafeteria—

**Link: **Sorry I'm late.

**Luigi: **What were you doing?

**Link: **Umm... Well Zelda asked me some questions so I answered.

**Cloud: **Hey Link, a little tip here, be careful of who you talk to in this Campus. You never know who works for Ganondorf.

**Link: **Work for Ganondorf?

**Marth: **Ah here he goes again with his crazy theory.

**Cloud: **Marth you saw it yourself, he knew everything we could do and won the tourney! He clearly has spys. The question is who are they and why?

**Link: **Huh, that's pretty crazy. Thanks I'll be careful.

**Mario: **Hey Guys actually what if after school we go train at the arena and have a little tourney ourselves.

**Pit: **That sounds great.

**Marth: **Let's do it!

**Link: **You guys better explain to me how it works alright.

**Luigi: **No need to really our next class is Smash Class and is from this Lunch to the next.

**Link: **Geez, how little do we learn.

**Cloud: **Little? You'll see how much we learn through the year.

**Toon: **Hey big bro!

**Link: **Oh it's my little brother, well see ya later guys.

**Pit: **See ya at Smash Class!

**Link: **What is it Toon?

**Toon: **This school is great!! Young and I already made lots of friends!

**Link: **Really? Where is Young?

**Toon: **Oh, he is eating at the table where my friends are.

RING RING*

**Link: **Oh that's my bell, see ya Toon!

**Toon: **Bye!

—Arena—

**Ike: **Hello everyone I'll be your Smash teacher, Ike.

**Ike: **Today we are going to have a small tourney to test your skills in a fight. The battle will be 1 Stock, 10 minutes, No items, No spirits, Omega Form Random Stage. Your equipment is at the lockers below go change and get ready for battle.

**Link: **Ha great!!

**Pit: **What is it?

**Link: **They somehow got my uniform from the Hyrule Academy, the Champion's Tunic!

**Pit: **Nice. Put it on and see how it looks.

After we all change.

**Link: **Man I missed this suit.

**Roy: **You look great in it Link.

**Link: **Well you look as if you were in war.

**Marth: **Roy and I were armors, Link.

**Mario: **Luigi and I don't change at all.

**Pit: **I wear this robes.

**Cloud: **I wear this suit.

**Link: **You look like a soldier.

**Cloud: **I know.

**Ike: **Alright I hope you are all ready with your equipment and all cause the tourney is about to start. First match Link vs Bowser.

**Pit: **Tough luck Link, Bowser is real good.

**Link: **I'll try my best.

I walk to thearena and take my Master Sword and Shield out.

**Ganondorf: **Be sure to pay attention to him Zelda.

**Zelda: **Why don't you watch?

**Ganondorf: **I'm interested in the fight of this new kid.

**Zelda: **Alright I'll tell you what I see.

**Cloud: **Hmm... Interesting.

**Ike: **Let the battle begin!

The fight started and Bowser immediately ran up to me and grabbed me. He flew up and slammed me to the ground. Geez what was this crazy turtle thinking when he did that. I recovered back on the stage and shot an arrow at Bowser. He flinched and I used my chance to dash attack him. This sent him flying but he recovered. Bowsr then started spitting fire at me. I stood in place.

**Zelda: **What is he doing that's free damage for Bowser!

**Cloud: **You sure it's damage?

**Zelda: **Huh what do you mean?

**Cloud: **Just watch.

The fire reached me and I blocked it all with my shield, not the Smash Shield but my Hylian Shield. Bowser seemed confused so I threw my boomerang at him which raised him wnough for me to attack him with my up aerial. When I landed Bowser ground pounded in the air but I barely dodged the attack and I used my side smash attack. It was over, I attacked one slash, two slash, and Bowser was ent flying to the blast zone. I won, I really won my first battle.

**Zelda: **How did he do that?

**Cloud: **Great question. Maybe if you pass to the next round you'll find out.

**Zelda: **Hmph...

I returned to the resting area where almost everyone was there surprised by my performance.

**Pit: **How did you do that?!?

**Palutena: **My god you are so good you have TWO SHIELDS!!!

**Peach: **I can't believe you actually beat Bowser on your first day.

**Ganondorf: **Hmm... Have to say I'm a bit impressed. Looking forward to beating you.

**Link: **Hmph...

Well battle happened and the next rounds were decided. Here is the current round list.

Link vs Zelda

Mario vs Cloud

Ganondorf vs ?????

Snake vs Palutena

**Link: **Who's the ?????

**Pit: **He is that pink puffball over there.

**Marth: **Kinda sad he is always alone.

**Link: **Really? That sucks, maybe I can go talk to him.

**Mario: **You're gonna talk to him. Nobody does that, he is the weirdo of the generation.

**Link: **Well you never truly know unless you try.

I walk up to him and he looks at me.

**Link: **Hi, I'm Link and you are...

**Kirby: **Hai, I'm Kirby, it's great to finally talk to someone.

**Link: **You haven't talked with anyone?

**Kirby: **Yeah, it's just that everyone thinks I'm some weirdo.

**Link: **Don't worry we are all weirdos in our own way.

**Kirby: **Heh, thanks. Hope to see you at the finals.

**Link: **Hope to see you too.

**Ike: **Linka dn Zelda please enter the arena.

**Link: **Oops gotta go, it was nice talking to you Kirb.

**Kirby: **Same here, Good luck!

I leave Kirby and I enter the arena ready to fight Zelda. We both were ready to fight.

**Ike: **3, 2, 1, SMASH!!!!!

When the battle began I ran to attack Zelda. While I was running to her she was charging a suit of armor. The armor launched at me and sent me fying through the air. I recovered and ran back to attack her except that this time when she used the armor amI rolled towards her leaving her open for an attack. I then attacked her bit I was blocked and damaged by a blue crystal she made as a barrier. I was sent back but I hurried to her, this time I had a plan. She charged her armor again and I spot dodged it and she used her crystal which missed and I got a clear shot with a chaged forward smash attack. She didn't lose yet as she was about to recover but then I delivered the final blow. As she was coning back I jumped off the stage right abover her and I thrusted my sword downwards hitting her and spiking Zelda staright to the blast zone. I won.

After the battle Zelda came up to me.

**Zelda: **Nice play.

**Link: **Thanks

**Zelda: **Oh and Good luck cause that Cloud guy is really strong, he is the obly one who has beat Ganondorf in a match.

**Link: **Alright, I'll be careful.

The next round was placed a while later. This was the list.

Link vs Cloud

Ganondorf vs Kirby

I walked up to Kirby before my fight

**Link: **Hey good luck with Ganondorf I know you can do it.

**Kirby: **Really, that means a lot to me thanks.

**Ike: **Link and Cloud go to the arena for the fight.

**Cloud: **Don't think I'm going easy on you cause your my friend

**Link: **Same here.

**Cloud: **Hey Link after the tourney meet outside the school, gotta tell you something important.

**Link: **Ok

We both walk up to the arena and we take our swords out.

**Ike: **Start!

Cloud and I ran into each other us both doing a dash attack which was blocked. Cloud then used his side soecial and did quite some damage. I then ran to him and rilled behind him where I did a smahs attakc and did some damage. Cloud then grabbed me threw me up and comboed me real hard. He was tough but I had to be tougher. I ran to him grabbed him, threw on the floor whoch bounced him up and i charged a smash attack at full which left Cloud real hurt. He then threw up in the air and he got a blue aura.

**Pit: **Oh crap he got the limit full!

**Peach: **Link is in some deep problem right now.

**Roy: **He can do it.

**Kirby: **Yeah he can obviously do it, I know he can.

**Cloud: **It's over Link!!

He then did a spin causing a small tornado around him.

**Cloud: **Finishing Touch!

I realized what he was doing. This what I had heard rumors about at Hyrule Academy. The Finishing Touch of a Soldier's Limit. That was what was about to hit me. I really only had one solution. A risky one. Ifell staright to the Finishing Touch and somehow miraculously air dodged the whole attack. And when I was below Cloud right when I could I used my Spin Attack and sent Cloud straight into the blast zone. I won!

Once again lots of people were outside the arena inpressed.

**Luigi: **H-H-How did you dodge that!?!?!?!

**Daisy: **Who would be sumb enough to even try to dodge that?

**Lucina: **I'm impressed.

**Cloud: **Phew... Good Game Link gotta say I have never seen someone risk it so much like that.

**Link: **Yeah.

**Pit: **Guys come here that Kirby guy is beating Ganondorf!

**Cloud: **What?!

We rab up as fast as we could and it was true Ganondorf was almost one hit away from losing and Kirby barely had any damage. Kirby then grabbed Ganondorf flew to the air slammed him and when Ganondorf was coming back Kirby sent him down and when he was recovering Kirby turned into a Spike Ball and fell tmright on Ganondorf sending him to the Blast Zone.

**Link: **He won. Kirby won!

**Pit: **Hey everyone come, Kirby beat Ganondorf!

**Bowser: **That puffball no way.

**Link: **Come see it's true.

Everyone came to see and were astonished to see the champion Ganondorf be beaten by a pink puffball called Kirby. We all congratulated him after the fight. I was real proud of him.

**Link: **Good job Kirb.

**Kirby: **Thanks Link.

**Link: **Well now let's see who wins the final.

**Kirby: **Yeah, may the best fighter win.

**Link: **Yeah.

**Ike: **Link and Kirby get on the arena for the final round. This round you will be able to use a final smash.

**Link: **A final smash, I don't even know what mine is!

**Ike: **Start!!!

The fight began with Kirby becoming a firvall and hitting me. I then threw my bomb at him which didn't blow up and was left on the ledge. Kirby then inhaled me and spit me out, I just barely recovered. He then hit me with his hammer causing me serious damage, I just barely missed the blast zone. Then I felt weird. A sudden pulse went through my body. Some kind of power.

**Peach: **Hey look Link has his final smash ready!

**Pit: **Huh? Oh gee it's true.

**Dark: **Wonder what it is.

Then Kirby took the defensive for some reason. But he fell right for my trap. I threw my boomerang at him sending him close enough to the ledge for him to be within the explosive range if the bomb. I took out my Slate/Phone and activated the bomb which raised Kirby making him be right infront of me but he was at the other side of the arena. Then I felt that I could use an arrow to beat him. I knew that my arrows weren't killer but something told me ine arrow was all I needed. So I puuled out my bow and when I charged it all of the power I felt went to the arrow making it an Ancient Arrow then I shot the arrow which hit Kirby squere on the head which sent him flying to the blast zone. I won. I won the tourney!!

We both keft the arena where we were both congratulated for our performance. Then Pit told me how Cloud beat Ganondorf for third place! What happened to Ganondorf I had heard he was all strong and mighty but he didn't seem that strong.

Ike gave me a trophy for winning the first tourney of the year. I was real happy and the day was suddenly over. Pit told us to meet him at his house but I had something with Cloud first so I told him I'll be a bit mate. I told Young and Toon to wait at the car while I talked with Cloud.

**Link: **What dis you need to tell me Cloud?

**Cloud: **Remember my theory of the spies?

**Link: **Yeah

**Cloud: **Well it seems I found one, I have been a bit suspicious about her but when I saw it was her I was impacted to see why.

**Link: **Who was it and why?

**Cloud: **Zelda. She is one of the spies and the reason is simple, blackmail.

**Link: **Zelda?! So Ganondorf is blackmailing Zelda.

**Cloud: **Yep. I don't know woth what but I'll tell you when I learn.

**Link: **Alright thanks, want me to take you to Pits's house sure.

**Toon: **Geez Link you took your time.

**Young: **Who is he?

**Link: **He is my friend Cloud.

**Cloud: **Hi

**Toon: **Wait Link is that trophy?

**Link: **Yeah.

**Toon: **You already won a Tourney?!?!?!

**Young: **That's fast.

**Link: **Yep. Well I'm gonna drop you guys at home and me and Cloud are going to a friend's house.

**Toon: **Alright.

So I dropped Toon and Young at our house and Cloud and I headed to Pit's house. When we made it there and when we entered we were shocked to see Pit and Mario that had Zelda, Peach and Palutena tied to chairs.

**Link: **What the hell is going on?!?!?!?!

**Pit: **I can explain.


End file.
